


Studio

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 28. “Were you dropped on your head?”33. “Bite me.”34. “Mine.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Studio

“Were you dropped on your head?” Kells asks in disbelief.

Y/N rolls her eyes, shutting the laptop. “Bite me.”

“I’m being serious. That was amazing.” He takes the laptop from her hands. “When you said you were doing music, I thought like tiny little snippets, no studio, just a laptop. This is amazing. I mean, I can tell you’ve been in the studio and working on stuff.”

She feels the blood rush to her cheeks. “I’ve been in the studio a bit, and when we have free time I’ve been writing.”

“What studio are you going to? Are you working with a producer?” Kells asks, leaning forward.

“I’ve been working with Slim and we have worked in the in house studios. Keeping it in house.”

“Slim knew and I didn’t?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t too sure that I would even like making my own music.” Y/N tells him.

He pouts at her, “But, you’re mine.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Yours?”

“Mine.”

She lets out a loud laugh.

He frowns at her, even though a smile wants to play on his lips. “You’re mine. My music buddy. You’ve always worked with me with my music and only me. And now Slim has taken you away from me.”

Y/N nearly falls off the couch as laughter takes over.

The sight of Y/N laughing so hard, she’s clutching her sides, makes Kells grin. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten her to laugh so hard.


End file.
